marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
N'Jadaka (Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda | Relatives = Nareema (wife) Zenzi (daughter) Unnamed symbiote (symbiote) Erik Killmonger (host) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda Prime, Earth, Sol, Milky Way; formerly Birnin T'Challa, Bast, Benhazin System | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, and a prehensile tongue while bonded with the symbiote | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Conqueror, emperor, deity, former warrior | Education = | Origin = Human, later transcended to a deity and merged with his symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda | Creators = Ta-Nehisi Coates; Daniel Acuña | First = Black Panther Vol 7 2 | Death = | Quotation = There will be no ferrenting... only purging. And as for mercy counselor... every breath you take is a mercy from me. | Speaker = Lord N'Jadaka | QuoteSource = Black Panther Vol 7 2 | HistoryText = A warrior, N'Jadaka became a hero to the proud Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda after he retrieved a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal from the Shi'ar Empire, during the Shi'ar War; however, the then Emperor feared that N'Jadaka would overthrow him, so in order to prevent that he sent N'Jadaka and his squad on a secret suicide mission to claim the Matrix of the Mamadou, which was inhabited at the time by Kronans, Klyntar, and Shadow People. Upon arriving on a planet of within that galaxy, they were attacked by the Between. He and his team tried to survive and hid in a cave, where N'Jadaka came across a symbiote that he was able to bond with, since the two both shared a hatred for the Wakandan Emperor. They defeated the Between and after returning to the Empire, killed the Emperor and became the new ruler of the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda. During his time as Emperor he married a woman named Nareema and conceived a daughter, Zenzi. Later during his reign, N'Jadaka found out that T'Challa from Wakanda Prime had arrived after he passed a test, and he feared that T'Challa would join the rebel group called the Maroons. In order to prevent this, he had T'Challa and Manifold, who was accompanying T'Challa, tricked and conscripted into the Nameless, but T'Challa and a group of other slaves escaped and joined the Maroons anyway. Soon after this event, N'Jadaka approached the Gods of Wakanda, and after recounting his origin to Bast, he battled the current avatar of the goddess, and seemingly killed her by draining her divine power into himself. After his daughter Zenzi defected to the Maroons, joining T'Challa in orbit above the planet of Agwé, which N'Jadaka with his armies subsequently attacked; however, the defeated goddess Bast had possessed Zenzi, and betrayed N'Jadaka by making his Askari crash their Masai Fighters into the Emperor's Imperial flagship while the Teku-Maza's rebel commander rigged the planet's core to explode as a last ditch attempt to stop N'Jadaka; resulting in the sacrifice of thousands of lives and the apparent death of the Emperor; however, the symbiote survived and carried the soul of its former host. While the Empire's army attacked Wakanda, the symbiote, along with Tetu and Zenzi, retrieved the coffin containing the corpse of Erik Killmonger, the orginal N'Jadaka. At the Altar of Resurrection, the symbiote bonded to Killmonger, allowing Emperor N'Jadaka to possess the body of the man he was named after. Returning to space to lead his embattled empire, N'Jadaka addressed his troops but almost collapsed as the resurrected Killmonger attempted to regain control of his body. Retiring to the lavatory, N'Jadaka argued with Killmonger, threatening to return him to death and mocking his vow to master the symbiote. | Powers = Black and Yellow Symbiotic Costume grants: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting Panther God: After draining Bast's energies, N'Jadaka possessed her powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * He was named after Erik Killmonger's Wakandan name. | Trivia = * His relationship with his symbiote is reminiscent of the relationship between Eddie Brock with Venom or Cletus Kasady with Carnage, since N'Jadaka had both referred to himself and the symbiote as "I" and "we". ** However, after the symbiote begun thinking differently after bonding to other hosts N'Jadaka begun calling it "parasite", similar to Eddie Brock from Earth-TRN688. * N'Jadaka's soul inhabiting his symbiote is also reminiscent of Gorr's soul which also inhabited the All-Black. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Permanently Bonded (Symbiotes) Category:Possession Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Resurrection Category:Apotheosized Mortals Category:Shared body characters